Shadow Force
Shadow Force is a college sorority that later turns into a vigilante gang and eventually a massive paramilitary force in the TACITUS saga. History As a sorority See also: ''Wikipedia page for Alpha Xi Delta Shadow Force as a sorority was started in 1982. As a vigilante unit Shadow Force officially became a vigilante organization on June 19, 2016, functioning as a vigilante gang dedicated to fighting crime (essentially a female version of Task Force Reaper). They dedicated themselves to fighting any and all sorts of crime. As a paramilitary force Due to Alpha Xi Delta's powerful connections from other chapters across the state, as well as the fact that some of the individual sorority members within Alpha Xi had friends and family members in the military, Shadow Force slowly grew into a massive paramilitary force, capable of functioning much like a private military company. This made them feared warriors both in the United States of America and abroad. They were especially notorious for becoming one of the first civilian vigilante gangs to fight the Islamic State of New Palestine in the years 2017 and 2018. Later adventures ''TBA Equipment During their early years, Shadow Force did not have much equipment or weaponry aside from home-owned firearms, ranging from hunting rifles to homemade weaponry. However, as time went on and Shadow Force progressed from an ordinary civilian militia movement to a full-fledged paramilitary fighting force, their arsenal massively increased, and its members enjoyed a vast array of military grade equipment. By the year 2018, Shadow Force had accumulated an arsenal of machinegun-mounted Technicals, unmarked attack helicopters, and heavily armored vehicles. At one point, they even had tanks. Appearance wise, Shadow Force initially looked like your average gang, decked out in rather primitive armor. However, as the years went by even this changed: as Shadow Force grew, its members eventually began to look more like a private army, with some members wearing urban camouflage battle dress uniforms (whcih they sometimes wore on top of their civilian clothes). Other times, Shadow Force members would wear a mixture of both civlian clothing and tacical clothing (tactical sweaters with black pants), Kevlar vests, concealed carry vests, load bearing gear, chest rigs, earpieces, and sometimes sunglasses. Members Chain of command *Madison Jefferson-Head commander (formerly) *Elizabeth Johnson-Field commander (Early history) *Sadie Roberts-Field commander (Early history) *Olivia Sellers-Field Commander (Currently) *Julia Correia-Field commander Known operatives\Sorority Sisters *Sierra Lowell *Amanda Smith *Vicki Armstrong *Mary Townsend *Olivia Sellers *Taylor Johnston *Dorothy Scott *Gina Westbrook *Sophie Buckley *Svetlana Karpova *Dolores League *Cynthia Giles *Tamara Sultanovich *Tamaya Bereket (2017-Present) *Melek Bereket (2017-Present) *Joanna Guilmette (2017-Present) *Maritza C. McDermott (2017-Present) *Angelika J. Gould (2017-Present) *Stephanie J. Stacy (2017-Present) Trivia *The members of Shadow Force commonly brag about their abilities *Originally, Shadow Force was supposed to be started by high school students, but this was changed to a new origin story where the ''idea ''behind Shadow Force was started by high school students. However, the organization didn't actually come into existence until Alpha Xi Delta formed it in 2016. *They are similar to Task Force 141 from the Modern Warfare series in that they eventually began to include international student members. Gallery Members Sophie Buckley.jpg|Sophie Buckley Dolores M. League.jpg|Dolores League Gina Westbrook (with red hair).jpg|Gina Westbrook Meet Svetlana Karpova.jpg|Svetlana Karpova Thelma D. Williams.jpg|Amanda Smith Girl-2406963 1920.jpg|Sharon Robinson Julia Correia.jpg|Julia Correia Melek Bereket.jpg|Melek Bereket Tamaya Bereket.jpg|Tamaya Bereket Meet Sierra Lowell.jpg|Sierra Lowell Cynthia Giles.jpg|Cynthia Giles Tamara Sultanovich-Irina Antonenko.jpg|Tamara Sultanovich Joanna Guilmette.jpg|Joanna Guilmette Weapons and equipment Vehicles 2012 Nissan GT-R.jpg|Nissan GT-R Technical.png|Technical Armored SUV.jpg|Armored SUV MQ Drone.png|MQ Drone Blackhawk.png|MH-60 Blackhawk 2010 Ferrari 458 Italia.jpg|Ferrari 458 Italia BF3 EG Dirt Bike Battlelog Icon.png|Dirtbike 2003 Chevrolet Express.jpg|2003 Chevrolet Express 2016 BMW M2.jpg|2016 BMW M2 2015 McLaren 570S.jpg|2015 McLaren 570S 2014 Chevrolet Camaro Mk.V.jpg|2014 Chevrolet Camaro Mk.V 2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV.jpg|2010 Lamborghini Murciélago LP 670-4 SV BF1 Browning A5 Low Recoil.png|Browning Auto 5 Sig P226.png|Sjg Sauer P226 S&W Model 327 TRR8.png|Smith & Wesson Model 327 R8 S&W Model 642.png|Colt .38 Snub Steyr AUG Para.png|Steyr AUG Para Steyr M9A1.jpg|Steyr M9A1 Scout Elite.png|Steyr Scout Elite AA-12 shotgun.png|AA-12 S12 Menu Icon BOII.png|Saiga 12K AK-12.png|AK-12 M4A1 menu icon MW3.png|Colt M4A1 carbine DD M4V1 .png|Daniel Defense DDM4V1 AKS-74U.png|AKS-74u Dragunov Menu Icon MWR.png|Dragunov SVD Smoke grenade.png|Smoke grenade No. 76 Special Incendiary Grenade.png|Incendiary Grenade R700 URBAN SNIPER RIFLE.png|Remington USR Tranquilizer rifle.jpg|Tranquilizer rifle Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle.png|M14 EBR 16z_CZAmericanSafariMagnum_04210_04211_04212_04213_04214.png|CZ 550 American Safari Magnum CZ 550 H.E.T. II.png|CZ 550 H.E.T. II H&K P30 pistol.jpg|H&K P30 Gilboa Snake with optic.jpg|Gilboa Snake Rifle Galil ACE model 32 rifle.jpg|Galil ACE model 32 rifle Galil ACE model 52.jpg|Galil ACE Model 52 rifle QBZ-03 with bayonet.jpg|QBZ-03 Thor TR-15 carbine.jpg|Thor TR-15 carbine M4 carbine w-Mk.18 CQBR upper receiver.jpg|Colt M4 Carbine with short barrel Dive Knife.png|Dive knife Model of Combat Knife.png|Combat knife Bowie Knife.png|Bowie knife Survival knife.png|Survival Knife Karambit Knife.png|Karambit R93 LRS2.jpg|Blaser R93 MTAR rifle.png|MTAR Skorpion EVO Menu Icon BOII.png|Skorpion EVO III MP-443 Grach.png|MP-443 Cz75.jpg|CZ-75 CZ Skorpion.jpg|Skorpion Colt .45.png|Springfield Armory PX9109L Merkel 96K (doublegunshop.com).jpg|Merkel Model 96K Colt Trooper Patrol Carbine.png|Colt Trooper Patrol Carbine Colt Combat Unit (CCU).png|CCU Hatchet.png|Hatchet Handheld minigun.png|Handheld Minigun (Nicknamed the "Death Machine") Hammer.png|Hammer Grenade.png|Grenade Golf Club.png|Golf club Flashlight.png|Flashlight Battle Axe.png|Battle axe Baseball Bat.png|Baseball bat A knife.png|Knife Steyr AUG HBAR.jpg|Steyr AUG HBAR Steyr M9-A1.jpg|Steyr M9-A1 Steyr S9-A1.jpg|Steyr S9-A1 DRD Tactical Paratus P762 Gen-2.jpg|DRD Tactical Paratus P762 Gen-2 DRD Tactical Paratus-SBR-12.jpg|DRD Tactical Paratus-SBR-12 Black Beretta M9A3.png|Beretta M9A3 Category:Organizations Category:Vigilante gangs Category:Paramilitary organizations Category:Paramilitary groups Category:Factions in the TACITUS saga Category:Sororities Category:Factions Category:Allies